Streaming of video or other content to large area displays such as a TV through personal area network (WPAN) technology is increasingly popular. Among currently used WPAN systems many are based upon WiFi® technology (WiFi is a trademark of the WiFi Alliance), which refers to wireless technology based upon the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards for wireless local area network communications. Wi-Fi Direct® (WiFi Direct is a trademark of the WiFi Alliance) and Intel® Wireless Display (Intel is a trademark of Intel corporation) are examples of peer-to-peer technologies that facilitate formation of a personal area network by connecting devices without requiring an access point.
Products that employ WiFi Certified Miracast (Miracast) screencasting standard are becoming increasing prevalent, because Miracast enables peer-to-peer wireless delivery of audio and video or other screen content between different devices based upon the 802.11 standard. However, this application consumes large amounts of wireless communications bandwidth because streamed content is not static. In a home environment, people often stream movies or other non-static video clips between local devices that are wirelessly coupled. In multi-unit dwellings such as apartment complex, condominiums, and townhouses the streaming of wireless content using Intel Wireless Display (WiDi) or Miracast may generate increasing wireless data traffic that is a source of interference as these technologies are more widely used. To address WiFi interference problems, some present day wireless display products have provided a partial solution to reduce the required wireless hops for transmitting data when streaming from special Internet video websites. Other attempts to address streaming congestion include adjusting bit rate streaming within a given video resolution for a Miracast personal area network (PAN) connection to reduce required wireless PAN (WPAN) bandwidth. This, however, leads to a reduced audio/visual quality for the displayed content. However, no robust approach exists to improve efficiency of streaming in a PAN environment under heavy data load conditions while preserving quality of transmitted visual content.